Hamaya Oldman
The Hamaya Oldman is a fairly common civilian car in Just Cause 2. Description It's based on the real world FSO Syrena and the Volkswagen Type 3 and is available in three variants: *One has a hard roof. *One has a longer name, the "Hamaya Oldman Cabriolet". It's a convertible with its roof in the down/open position. *One is a convertible with the roof in the up/closed position. The vehicle's interior is more detailed than most other cars. This is probably because it has a convertible variant. The Oldman's mirrors are oddly placed at the top of the doors near the roof It can be seen in black, dark red orange, dark blue, dark green and greyish white. One spawns in military beige. This vehicle is made by the fictional Hamaya company. Performance This nimble car doesn't have great acceleration in higher gears, but it is quite good in lower ones seeing as it is light, and has an average top speed. It isn't powerful, but because of its small wheels and rear wheel drive configuration, when accelerating it's prone to oversteer at low speeds which makes the car unstable but in a way that makes it drift and easier to control. Oddly, the tire grip is better when at high speed, the car is prone to understeer, yet controllable, which is surprisingly impressive when this vehicle isn't a sports car. Therefore the best cornering speed is in the middle, though if you are skilled enough you can handle it well by tapping the brakes to go into a controlled drift, much like other vehicles. When the military pursues you, it won't stand much gunfire before it explodes, this makes it very unsuitable for anything involving the military. Overall, this is a good disposable car, usually the best available around you, when not in heat. Do not get in this car in any heat level, even one or two soldiers can take it down before you get out of range. Driving off mountains or high drops aren't a good choice either. The Oldman will get smashed to pieces before you hit the bottom of the drop. Unless you can hit the ground with all four tires to absorb the shock, then you have to avoid going off jumps and cliffs with this car. Locations It's rare but easy to find. The Hamaya Oldman is only proclaimed 'rare', because it does not usually spawn in traffic (although it may spawn if you hang around in Panau City for a while), but rather is found at military Checkpoints at most towns and villages, having supposedly been pulled over, by the Panau Military. However, it should be noted that these spawns are shared with other vehicles and a Sakura Aquila Space may appear there instead. The Oldman will appear less at military checkpoints in and around the Lautan Lama Desert, but will appear at almost any checkpoints everywhere else in Panau. *Near a military checkpoint, at: X:10820; Y:10650. *Just outside the Kem Jalan Gurun military base, at X:7450; Y:23860. May spawn as the Hamaya Oldman Cabriolet. *X:24600; Y:30200. *Driving around the islands that Pemainan Racun is in. *In the Kampung Tokong Tua village, at X:10467; Y:6035. *A unique military beige version appears at X:5185; Y:24745. Strangely this one doesn't attract heat. *At Panau Falls Casino, parked near the statue and waterfall. Trivia *Hamaya is an anagram of Yamaha. *The Oldman's name comes from a member Avalanche Studios - the "Community Manager" Mike Oldman, who posts on the Eidos Forums as "mycoldman". *The Oldman is likely among the older cars in the game along with the Saas PP12 Hogg the Chevalier Classic and the Poloma Renegade . *A picture of the Oldman can be seen on a few Just Cause 2 Achievements icons. Gallery Stuntdriver.jpg|The Oldman as seen on the "stunt driver" Achievement for Xbox 360. Unnamed roadstop at X-5580; Y-18850 (1).png|Oldman cab with top down stoped at Unnamed roadstop at X:5580; Y:18850. Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content